Elementalia new chapter
by Perry28
Summary: this is the continuation of Elementalia
1. Elementalia

**Elementalia**

[Reader's POV]

"Okay Abegale this is it after they fell asleep I need to go"Roni whispered to Abegale not knowing that everybody was partially hearing it because they were trying to find out why Roni keep acting so weird.

"Okay gang were going to spy on Roni"Phineas proudly proclaimed as he puts out their ninja suits.

"What am I going to say tomorrow?"Abegale asked Roni

"Hmmmm I dunno?"Roni said

"Your'e going to leave just like that without proper planning?"Abegale almost yelled

"Yes,yes I will"Roni said…typical

"Why don't you just come with you?"She asked

"Well they might get hurt"Roni said

"And you might get killed"Abegale replied

"Well if that'll keep my family safe I'll do anything"Roni said

"Aren't there any choices?"Abegale asked

"look I don't want anyone get involved I my problem"Roni said while looking at his shoes

Then to Roni's surprise Abegale bombarded Roni with a hug while sobbing

"Please don't go"Abegale said in a crying tone

"Sorry but there's no other choice"Roni said as he hugged his bestfriend back they stayed like that for a minute then Roni broke it up and wiped Abegale's tears

"Don't worry I'll be back promise"Roni said Abegale didn't answer

"Have I ever broken a promise?"Roni said worrying about his friend

Then they're heads were only an inch afar then they were slowly moving their heads to each other

*screech*Buford showed up

"Um I interrupting something?"Buford said which caused Roni and Abegale blushed brightly red

"Umm no I mean we're not doing anything"Roni and Abegale panicly said

"Huh I'm off to hit the sack"He said then Roni and Abegale were left there with an awkward silence

"Soo about earlier"Roni said

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone"Abegale said

"Okay I think it's time to go"Roni said

"Okay"Abegale said then Roni began murmuring something then winds blow harder lightning flashing and thunder exploding ground shaking plants somewhat growing water making clashing waves then a portal opened up.

Then when Roni entered everyone taught someone got him so everyone run to the portal Abegale was shocked to see them go in and also worried about the others so she also went in unfortunately they stumbles and fell in the ground…woah chain reaction

[Phineas' POV]

"Where are we?"I asked as my vision started to clear out from the fall

"PHINEAS!"Roni yelled

"hi"I said shyly

"What are you doing here!"Roni began to hyperventilate

Then Ferb handed him a paper bag then he started to breathe steadily

"thanks"He said

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"Roni yelled again

"We taught someone got you"I said then Roni sighed

"well youre all here…..come with me"Roni said

"Where?"I asked to my friends house

"Where are we"I asked

"Were in ELEMENTALIA"


	2. Ann

**Ann**

[Roni's POV]

Great now my brothers and friends are here a dangerous world that they have no idea about now how am I going to keep them safe if they're here

"Ok guys were here"I said as I stopped infront of my friends castle

"Woah…Is your friend rich?"Buford said in an awe

"Yup she knows me and Abegale but she doesn't know all of you so I suggest that ya'll stay close to me and Abegale"I said then an arrow hit the ground then they got shocked

"Told ya"I said woohooo

"Hey Ann they're with me"I yelled

"Who are you talkin to?"Buford said

"You think You can fool me you're a goop with some spies and a brute"A female girl's voice answered

"Wait who's the brute?"I asked

"Don't play dumb with me you know that the guy with the black shirt's the brute"she said again

"Com'on do you really think I'm a shape shifter"I asked

"Yeah"She replied

"OK does a shape shifter know about what happened to the mage's-"

"Okay okay I'm convince don't tell them"She finally came out

"Finally"I said

"Who's this girl?"Buford said scared

"Oh this is-"

"ABEGALE"Ann said as she hugged Abegale

"ANN!"Abegale also yelled happily

"What up girlfriend"Ann said in a girly voice

"Oh nothing just…."Abegale said then whispered something to Ann

"You did you go girl!"Ann yelled happily again.

"Com'on let's go inside"Ann said as she and Abegale went Inside

"Hey Ann how are supposed to get over your wall?"Isabella yelled

"Don't worry Ja- I mean Roni can take you in"She yelled back then the door closed shut

"What does she mean….. aahhhh were sinking"Baljeet said

"Don't worry" I said as we sank…then we got up again we were inside.

"Oh hey Roni still got the moves I see"Ann said as she drank from her tea cup

"Yeah yeah just give them some proper clothing"I said

[Phineas' POV]

"hey Roni what do you mean proper clothing?"I asked

"Well you're In Elementalia I thought you noticed that everyone here wears different close duh"He said

"Umm yeah but what will we wear"I asked then this Ann girl dragged all of us in a room

"Here you can choose what clothes you want ok"She said then left

"Ok?"I said confusingly

Then after 10 minutes we got our new clothes well almost all of us Emily and Isabella is still choosing

"com'on hurry up"Buford complained

"Go without us were going to be here for some time"Isabella yelled then we heard Emily said hey what about this?

"Ok if you say so"I said then we left

Then when we went back to Roni we were shocked he still have the same clothes as before

**Ok this is all I can do because my annoying little brother is here **


	3. entering a new found memory

**Entering a newfound memory**

[Reader's POV]

"hey Roni you're still wearing the same clothes as before"Phineas said

"Oh yeah"Roni said then lights or somesort of waterish thing began swirl around Roni then when it disappeared he's wearing a cloak and a robe

"I stand corrected"Phineas said

"Why are you wearing that?"Buford asked with confusion

"Umm …..you may be here but my secret are to be hold"Roni said then vanished into thin air

"What's up with him"Buford said

"I can't believe that he haven't change a bit"Ann said

"What do you mean change?"Phineas asked

"Well he prefers to be hurt to save others"Ann said

"Oh"Phineas said slyly

"Hey guys where's Roni?"Emily asked as she and Isabella walked to us

"He left"Baljeet said

"Hey wanna see some hidden memories of Roni?"Ann asked

"Bring it"Buford said

Then ann chanted a new spell Then we ended up on Roni's mind but It was unfamiliar

"woah…. where first?"Isabella asked

"oo oo I know one this is gonna be great…..this is the memory when Abegale and I and Tod got mad at him and he sang a song to us to get us back

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = E Z U v g E U – B F w & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d (well the characters are totally different from this characters just Imagine it)

"Well what Is Roni doing with Abegale's hair?"Phineas asked

"Wow it so romantic I wish someone I know will be like that she said as he glares at Phineas"Isabella said

"What?"Phineas asked with his obliviousness

"Ok what's next?"Buford asked

"Oh the time Abegale and I fought"

Here it is

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = G f b 6 c R A u g o 4 & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

"So Abegale knows how to play the bass"Isabella said

"Yeah.. why did we fight back then?"Abegale said shyly

Then Ann whispered something to Abegale

"Really I thought of that!" Abegale yelled in disbelief

OK continuation tomorrow peace


	4. Dear readers

Sorry That I can't make one today I was just cherishing every moment before school starts again here


	5. Hidden memories

**Hidden Memories**

"Where next"Buford asked

"Oh this one's great this happened on Christmas Roni had an accident with the helium disposer then his voice became so little then we went caroling

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = i 6 U 5 U Z E V 5 7 I

After Roni sang younger Ann and Abegale laughed

"Hey stop laughing"Roni yelled but who could stand his voice

Then everyone laughed except younger Roni

"his voice is so cute"Isabella said

"Oh this one when we built something that will temporarily lowers or makes you voice high"Ann said

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = y Y A M 9 H a v 6 X Q

then after Younger Roni and Abegale said a woman called them for the Christmas feast then they all rushed down to the stairs

"Wow"Isabella said

"Oo oo my turn"Abegale said as she opened a door

"this was when we gave collars that will make Ann's dogs talk and sing"Abegale said

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = A 7 I s U x U D –y k & f e a t u r e = r e s u l t s _v i d e o & p l a y n e x t = 1 & l i s t = P L 8 A 6 A 2 F 7 C E D 9 5 0 C 0 8 after the word results don't backspace the space.

"Cool where are they now?"Phineas asked

"At the backyard"

"Oh yeah this one will be kinda his secret when he was a little kid he plays piano but won't let any of us know…well this one's very sad but in the middle or ending it will be energetic"Ann said as she opened another door

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = G o I z u b g p x z c

"Okay why was he sad"Emily wondered

"that's when he became a prince and found pictures of his family"Abegale said

"oh poor Roni"Emily said

**Ok this is all I can do for now because there are only 12 days till summer ends here **


	6. Hall of regrets

**The hall of regrets**

{Ann's POV]

"Hey what's that door with hearts?"Phineas asked with his usual oblivious manner as he walks to it

"No!"Abegale and I quickly dragged him away

"That's he's secret stuff about someone don't go in there"Abegale yelled

"Oh sorry"Phineas said

"Hey we better get out the door to his "dark" side is opening

"What do you mean dark?"Emily asked then the place suddenly changes the walls became darker thunder surprisingly clashed then something that looks like a kid about our age with black wings flew among us

"What was that"Emily asked

"Hey isn't that kid we saw from Roni's memory?"Phineas said

"Wit you don't know who that was?"I asked

"No"Phineas replied

"…Oh Now I get it Roni doesn't want you to know who that kid was"I said

"Hey look there's something written on that wall"Phineas said then we rushed to it

" They say that laughter is the best medicine, to me it's a puzzle that can never be solved,for I am the one who make everyone in danger,and can never remove my ancestor's anger…"I red

"Well that was pretty deep"Phineas said

"Yes yes it is"Ferb said

**Ok I know that this is super short but I'm just sad that explains the rhyme**


	7. The old piano

**The old piano**

Meanwhile at the Flynn-fletcher's house…

"Hey Kiki I'm getting worried about Phineas and ferb"Perry said

"Yeah I'm also worried about Emily"Kiki said

"Hey how about me Im also worried about Isabella"Pinky interrupred

"hey I got an Idea let's go to them"Perry said as he stood up

"Sure"Emily said and they went into a tube then ended up to the campsite

"Where are they?"Emily asked as she saw the empty campsite

"Oh yeah Roni said he was going back to a place maybe Phineas and ferb followed"Perry said

"Okay now how are we suppose to get to them?"Kiki said

"Easy Eo Ire Itum ataticus"Perry which mede them stare

"What-"Kiki said then they got swallowed by light then ended up beside Roni

"PERRY WHa-HOW DYA ALL GET HERE"!"Roni yelled

Then perry took out a paper

"Where did you get this"Roni said then his face changed

"You ripped it out of my book"Roni said

Perry just smiled which caused Roni's eye to twitch

"I guess you all missed them"Roni said

"Yeah"Perry said

"I'll just get them…Ashalama disconcordia"Roni said

Mean while inside his memory

"Ahh what is happening!"Baljeet shouted

Then the next thing they know they were infront of Roni with a frustrated look

"I knew that ann will bring you in there"Roni said

Ann just stuck out her tongue playfully

"Someone's here" Roni said as he points to Perry and the others

"Perry!"Phineas said as he hugged the platypus

"If you need me I'll be in the garden"Roni said

"Garden?"Isabella said

"Yeah Roni made it"Abegale said

"I wanna see this garden"Isabella said

"ok"Abegale said as she dragged them outside

"Wow"Emily said as she saw the garden and held Kiki

Meanwhile….

"Ok where's that thing"Roni said as he searched around

After 10 minutes he recognized a bush

"Found it"Roni said as he removed the plants around it

"My old piano I wonder If it still works"Roni said as he reached out for a key then it made a sound

"I guess it still works let me try this old song"Roni said as he started to play

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = R k P A j h b M e V w

Right in the middle of the song Abegale heard it and try to find where it came from and so are everyone else

"Hey It's coming from there"Phineas said as he points to the place

"I never knew that I will hear from that piano again"Ann said

"What do you mean?"Isabella asked

"Well everyone in the castle likes him playing piano but when he left It was just so silent until now"Ann said

**Ran out of time more tomorrow**


	8. Bad news :

Dear readers

I'm sorry to say that after this month or event the last days of May

My parents are going to cut off the internet and because it's back to school here in the Philippines so I'll try to make the chapters that I can on the remaining days then after that It's going to stop for a while I'll just send Pms to the people I know…. I'm so sorry


End file.
